


The Witch

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [2]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fantasy, First Meetings, Human, Inspired By Tumblr, Tumblr: otpprompts, Witchcraft, Witches, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 2: GardenFandom: Over the Garden WallA girl is forced to go meet a witch.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Beatrice/Lorna (Over the Garden Wall)
Series: 30 Days of Writing (January '20) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589173
Kudos: 8





	The Witch

Beatrice wrapped the sweater her mother had given her a little more tightly around her bony shoulders. It wasn't that she wasn't confident about walking in these woods by herself; on the contrary, she'd grown up in them, and that was the truth. But this was so different than all the other times she'd walked around here. Because this time there was no going home. There was nothing to come after. 

She saw the house in the distance and even though she tried to slow down, to prolong her life for as long as she could, it didn't seem to work. Nothing did. She just kept getting closer.

Beatrice gulped and approached. The door opened.

And...the person that stood there on the other side of the door couldn't really have been much older than she herself was, actually. In fact she looked younger. And Beatrice was shocked because--weren't witches supposed to be hags? Ugly and old, with gnarled hands and long noses? This girl certainly wasn't. She wore a long plain dress, and had something covering her hair; very old-fashioned looking, though Beatrice was wearing a dress too. She didn't look mean. Her eyes were a soft blue. 

"Are..." Beatrice coughed and cleared her throat, still nervous. "Are you the witch?"

And then she winced because that was sort of tactless. No one wanted to be told that. 

But the girl didn't seem to mind, actually. "It depends on who's asking," she said simply. "Would you be the virgin sacrifice that the village keeps trying to offer me?”

Beatrice blinked. The answer was yes. 

Lorna, the girl, just smiled. "Do you want to come in for some tea?"

Maybe she didn't have anything to fear after all. 


End file.
